


Coffee Makes Everything Better

by hazel333



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel333/pseuds/hazel333
Summary: Makoto mentally slapped himself. He could add embarrassing himself in front of a hot guy to his list of bad things that happened today.Haruka's cheeks reddened. "...thank you..."Makoto stared at the beautiful boy. Did he say that out loud?"Yes..."A MakoHaru one-shot set in an AU where they meet in college and pine after each other like adorable idiots.





	Coffee Makes Everything Better

     Makoto forgot his lunch, saw a dead cat on the road, failed an English test, and fell asleep in History, his only class without anyone he could ask to borrow their notes. 

     At least the day couldn't get any worse, right?

     Cue the thunderstorm.

     As lightning flashed across the sky, and rain drops pummelled down on the unfortunate people without umbrellas, (like Makoto), the green-eyed college student ran for shelter. He stumbled into a café, barely catching himself before-

     Nope. He fell. Smack onto the floor.

     With a sigh, Makoto slowly lifted himself up. However, his backpack slid sideways, and his papers flew onto the ground. He stared blankly at the scattered mess. Withholding a second sigh, Makoto reached forward to grab his science notes. Suddenly, a hand appeared out of nowhere, causing him to shriek-yelp. It was definitely a small, quiet, not-at-all embarrassing, yelp.

     Makoto jumped up in surprise, slamming his head into the other person's head. Leaning back with a groan, Makoto clutched his head. He felt something wet. Panic rising in his stomach, he slowly lowered his hand. He sighed in relief; it was just water. Still on the ground, Makoto looked up at the other person. "Are you okaaaaaaay..." Makoto's mouth went dry.

     Of course he would run into Haruka Nanase of all people. The gorgeous male was not only the hottest guy on campus, but Makoto's year-long crush.

     "H-H-Hi-i..."

     Haruka blinked at him. He picked up one of Makoto's papers and handed it to him. Makoto reached forward to grab it, and their hands brushed. He immediately jerked back and let the paper go. They both watched as it slowly drifted to the floor.

     Makoto mentally slapped himself. He could add embarrassing himself in front of a hot guy to his list of bad things that happened today.

     Haruka's cheeks reddened. "...thank you..."

     Makoto stared at the beautiful boy. Did he say that out loud?

     "Yes..."

     Makoto burried his face in his hands. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

 

     "You're insane, you know that?" Rin told his best friend from underneath his umbrella. Beside him, Haru had his face lifted towards the sky as the rain poured down. Rin facepalmed. "Geeze...you're such a weirdo."       Someone ran passed them. Rin looked up in surprise. He gasped. Grabbing Haru's shoulder, he said, "Haru! There's the boy you've been stalking for the past year! Go kiss him or something!" Rin pushed his friend after the other male before Haru could utter a protest.

     And that was how he ended up in the current situation: kneeling in front of Makoto Tachibana, who was VERY red and VERY embarrassed.

     Deciding to give the boy some space, Haru stood up and went to order two drinks, a plain coffee and what he knew-guessed! What he GUESSED was Makoto's favorite.      Haru walked backed to where his crush was still on the ground. "Here." He held out Makoto's drink.

     Green eyes blinked at him in confusion. "Oh...thank you!" Makoto took the cup from him.

     ~~Haru was disappointed that their hands didn't brush again.~~

     Haru helped Makoto pick up his fallen papers before heading to a booth, keeping the papers as a hostage. Once Makoto sat down, Haru returned the papers and began to sip on his coffee.

* * *

 

     Makoto was freaking out. His crush had bought him coffee?? What was he supposed to do?! An awkward silence settled between the two, and Makoto used his default for such situations: he talked.

     'Oh my gosh, he's going to think I'm weird! I should just shut up!'

     But Makoto couldn't stop. He just...kept babling. Haru didn't seem too bored, or at least from what Makoto could tell.

     "So, uh, yeah..." Makoto broke off with an awkward laugh. Haru looked at him expectantly, as if Makoto was supposed to continue. "Um...so...do you like to swim? I mean, of course you do. You're on the swim team. I just, uh-"

     "Do you swim?" Haru asked.

     "Um, yeah, actually! I swam backstroke on my high school swim team. You only swim freestyle, right?"

     Haru nodded. Makoto let out a little giggle. Haru looked up from his coffee in surprise. Makoto tilted his head with a smile. "You're so interesting, Haruka!"

     The other boy turned away, his cheeks tinged with pink. "...Haru."

     "Huh?"

     "Call me Haru."

     Makoto's eyes lit up. "Okay, Haru!"

* * *

     To Haru's dismay, the two finished their coffee, and it soon became time for them to leave. However, Makoto hesitated just outside the doorway. "At least it has let up a little," the brunette noted. He turned to look at Haru. "I, uh, really enjoyed talking to you, Haru."

     Haru nodded in agreement, internally frowning as he noticed Rin sneaking towards them.

     "Would you, um, l-like to do this again sometime? L-Like as a date? Not that this counts as a date, unless you want it to? I mean, you don't have to! It's just, I really like you, and, gosh, I sound like an idiot! I-"

     Haru, who had been trying to discreetly shoo Rin away, abruptly held out his hand.      "Uh..." Makoto stared at him blankly.

     "Phone."

     "Oh, o-okay."

     Haru sent himself a text before handing the phone back. "Call me."

     Makoto clutched his phone to his chest. "O-Okay! Yeah! Definitely!" He gave Haru a beaming smile.

     Haruka Nanase - Cause of death: Makoto's smile.

     Behind Makoto, Rin waved his arms to get Haru's attention. The red-head mouthed, 'KISS. HIM. YOU IDIOT.'

     Haru scowled at him. Makoto turned, saying, "Huh? Is there something-"

     Haru quickly stopped Makoto before his green eyes could spot Haru's sorry excuse for a best friend. Without thinking, he pressed their lips together. As Haru melted into the kiss, he felt pressure on his back. He took the umbrella from Rin, who walked passed the couple.  

* * *

 

     They parted gently, and Makoto went into a state of shock. Haru pulled an umbrella from out of nowhere.

     "Can I walk you home?"

     "Yeah..." Makoto replied, still a little breathless.

     As Haru walked beside him with the umbrella shielding them from the rain, Makoto reflected how his day had gotten SO much better than how it had started.

* * *

      Rin smirked smugly. "I am the perfect wingman."

      _Crash!_

     "Aaaaand I have no umbrella." Rin sighed as lightning flashed across the sky. He pulled out his phone and dialed his boyfriend's number. "Oi! Sousuke! Get your sexy butt down here with an umbrella."

     "...You woke me up."

     "I'll buy you a coffee."

     "...I hate you."

     "Love you, too. Now hurry up and get over here!"

**Author's Note:**

> SouRin reference was obligatory. XD


End file.
